wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XI
Podążając w towarzystwie pokutujących w kierunku schodów drugiego tarasu, Dante i Wergili rozmawiają z księciem Omberto Aldobrandeschim i miniaturzystą Oderisim da Gubbio. 1 „O Ty Ojcze nasz, który jesteś w niebie, :Nie, byś w nim mieścił się, lecz dla miłości, :Co pierwotworom stmtąd ślesz od siebie, 4 Święć się Twe imię i moc Twej wielkości :U wszystkich stworzeń, jako że godziwa :Dziękczynić tchnieniu Twojej łaskawości. 7 Królestwa Twego mir niech nam przybywa: :Jeśli go łaska Twoja nie udzieli, :Żadna go siła nie zdobędzie żywa. 10 Jako składają wolę swą anieli :Tobie w ofierze, hymny śląc do nieba, :Tak niech się człowiek wobec onieśmieli. 13 Nie skąp nam dzisiaj powszedniego chleba; :Bezeń człek rzucon na te ziemskie smugi :Cofa się, gdy mu naprzód iść potrzeba. 16 A jako my złe, co nam zrządził drugi, :Przebaczać chcemy, tak nam ty nawzajem :Przebacz, ni naszej nie zważaj zasługi. 19 Hartu, co łatwo pokusie poddajem, :Nie próbuj mocą starego zwodnika, :Lecz zbaw przed jego chytrym obyczajem. 22 Ostatnia, Panie, prośba Cię potyka :Już nie nam gwoli, bo meta przed nami, :Lecz tym, co jeszcze noszą ziemskie łyka". 25 Takimi Bogu modląc się prośbami, :Szli nachyleni pod brzemię tak duże, :Jak to, co czasem we śnie zmysły mami. 28 Nierówny ciężar nieśli i po górze :Z nierówną męką w pierwszym upokorzeń :Szli kole, myjąc z siebie ziemskie kurze. 31 Gdy nam tak sprzyja czułość onych stworzeń, :Jak winni dla nich być pełni ochoty :Ci, którzy woli mają zacny korzeń, 34 Dopomagając zbyć ziemskiej brzydoty, :Co ich kalała, by letcy i czyści :Mogli w gwieździste wstąpić kołowroty! 37 „Słuszność i litość niech wam ulgę ziści :I niech się skrzydeł waszych lot posili, :By was poniosły ku pewnej korzyści. 40 Mówcie nam, która ścieżka nas nie zmyli :W drodze ku schodom; a gdy ścieżek dużo, :Która się z góry najłagodniej chyli? 43 Bo mój towarzysz, zmęczony podróżą, :Adamowego jeszcze nie zzuł ciała, :Więc jego chęciom stopy nie dość służą". 46 Odpowiedź, która w ślad pytania brzmiała :Temu, co zawsze moją był osłoną, :Nie zgadnę, z czyich do mnie ust bieżała, 49 Tak mówiąc: „Z brzegu przy nas prawą stroną :Pójdźcie; kęs wyżej szczelinę znajdziecie, :By nią człek żywy przeszedł, dość przestroną. 52 I gdyby nie to brzemię na mym grzbiecie, :Które tak moją postawę odmienia :I pyszną czaszkę mą do ziemi gniecie, 55 Jemu, co żyje, obcy mi z imienia, :W twarz bym popatrzał, czyli mi nie znana, :I żal wywabił dla mego cierpienia. 58 Jam Latyn, dziedzic wielkiego Toskana; :Wilhelma z Aldobrandeschich jam synem: :Nie wiem, czy tego świadomiście miana? 61 Dumny dziełami i krwi karmazynem :Mych przodków, tak się panoszyłem w świecie, :Że matki wspólnej nie pomnąc, nad gminem 64 Władca wzgardliwy, padłem w lat mych kwiecie: :Naród seneski coś rzec o tym umie :I w Campagnatico wie każde dziecię. 67 Omberto jestem; nie samego tu mię :Wpędziła pycha; krewnych moich dusze, :Podobnie jak ja, kata mają w dumie. 70 Tę dumę gładząc, pod głazem się kruszę, :Aż bożą pomstę do reszty nasycę: :Nie chciałem żywy, pośród martwych muszę". 73 Słysząc tę mowę, pochyliłem lice; :Wtem drugi z duchów, idący tuż blisko, :Ciemieniem ciężką podźwignął przyłbicę, 76 Ujrzał mię, poznał, wymówił nazwisko, :Z wysiłkiem w mą się wpatrywał osobę, :Bo idąc z nimi, głowę niosłem nisko. 79 „Oderisiego-ż to widzę? Ozdobę :Gubbia i sztuki, którą paryżanie :Alluminacją zową w naszę dobę?" 82 Tak pytam. „Bracie — rzekł — na malowanie :Spójrz, w bolończyka kunszcie uśmiechnięte! :Przy nim ma chwała ledwo się ostanie. 85 Mniej skromny byłem, kiedy łono wzdęte :Pożądaniami wróżącymi sławę :W doskonałości bieżało ponętę! 88 Tym mytem spłacam dziś doczesną wrzawę; :A byłbym indziej, lecz, jeszcze śród ciała :Mego mieszkając, czyniłem poprawę. 91 Ot, człowieczego kunsztu marna chwała! :Jakże trwa krótko zieleń tego drzewa, :Jeśli tuż po niej znów dzicz nie nastała! 94 Sądził Cimabue, że wszystkich olśniewa, :A dzisiaj Giotto pierwszy staje w rzędzie :I tak, że rozgłos onego przyćmiewa. 97 Tak jeden Gwido po drugim narzędzie :Wziął stylu, a już może wnet powstanie :Taki, co po nich w ich gnieździe usiędzie. 100 Bo sława ziemska jest jak wiatru wianie, :Co raz z tej strony, raz z owej zalata: :Zmieni kierunek, to zmienia nazwanie. 103 Wzmożeszli chwałę, że ta ziemska szata :Późnych lat dotrwa, niż gdybyś zmarł z młodu, :Kiedyś wymawiał jeszcze: »papu, tata«? 106 Cóż za lat tysiąc będzie? Do pochodu :Wieczności one sąjak okamgnienie :Do najszerszego sfer górnych obwodu. 109 Ten, co przede mną wlecze się, był w cenie :Takiej, że wszystka brzmiała nim Toskana; :Dziś się zaledwie o nim szepce w Sienie, 112 Gdzie władał w czasie, gdy padła stargana :Wściekłość florencka, pyszna od lat wiela, :Jak jest od wczoraj wszeteczeństwem pjana. 115 Bo wasza sława jest natury ziela: :Wschodzi i ginie; w tym samym płowieje :Słońcu, za którym nieźrzała wystrzela". 118 Na to ja: „Z mowy twej w me serce wieje :Zdrowa pokora i pychę mą gani, :Ale o kim to głoszą twoje dzieje?" 121 „Oto jest — odrzekł — Provenzan Salvani; :Dostał się tutaj, że pragnął zbyt śmiele, :By wszyscy w Sienie byli mu poddani. 124 Zmarł i tu błądzi, odkąd nie jest w ciele, :Bez odetchnienia; pokutuje łzawo, :Kto tam za życia pożądał za wiele". 127 Ja jemu na to: „Jeśli duch z poprawą :Swoją zwłóczący aż do bytu brzeżka :W przedczyśćcu bawić ma — ani mu prawo 130 Wejść tutaj, chyba że ktoś nie omieszka :Wesprzeć modłami — tyle, ile w żywej :Bawił osobie, skądże ten tu mieszka?" 133 „Kiedy był jeszcze możny i szczęśliwy, :Wielkiej pokory dał znak — duch powiada — :W rynku seneskim wziąwszy obelżywy 136 I nędzny łachman z żebrzącego dziada: :Na wykup druha z kaźni Karolowej :Do przechodzących drżące dłonie składa. 139 Wiem, niejasnymi to powiadam słowy, :Lecz niezadługo, rodakom swym dzięki, :Zbyt jasno pojmiesz znaczenie mej mowy. 142 Tym czynem termin ukrócił swej męki". Czyściec 11